greyhawkplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormblade
Stormblade Half-Giant Male CG Soulknife 5 HP: 67 AC: 14 ;Flatfooted: 11, Touch: 14 SPD: 30 'Attacks' Mindblade(Light) +8 melee/ranged(30ft) (1d8+5), 19-20/x2 crit Mindblade(Standard) +8 melee/ranged(30ft) (2d6+5), 19-20/x2 crit Mindblade(Heavy) +8 melee/ranged(30ft) (2d6+7), 19-20/x2 crit 'Skills' (Ranks+Stat+Other) Autohypnosis 5+2+2 Climb 3+4 Concentration 5+5 Craft Hide 2+3 Jump 5+4+2 Knowledge (Psionics) 8+3+2 Listen 0+2 Move Silently 4+3-4 Profession Spot 5+2 Tumble 5+3+2 Swim 0+3 Disable Device 1+3 Iajutsu Focus 6+1 --- (CC) Knowledge (Religion) 4+3 Balance 1+3+2 Diplomacy 1+1-4 Intimidate 0+1 Bluff 1+1+2 'Flaws' Loudmouth Bravado 'Feats' Proficiencies (Simple Weapons, Mind Blade, Light Armor, Shield) Badge of Bondage: Head/Neck Scars Point Blank Shot Psionic Shot Psionic Weapon Hidden Talent Mind Cleave 'Racial and Class Abilities' Low Light vision +2 Saves vs Fire and Heat Powerful Build Psionics: 4 pp. Inertial Armor: ML 5 Power-Like Abilities: Stomp 1/day, ML 5/2 Mind Blade&Shield: 1d8/2d6, Buckler/Heavy/Tower Throw Mind Blade Psychic Strike +1d8 +1 Mind Blade Free Draw 'Equipment' 25 PP 4449 GP 1 SP 5 CP Cloak of Resistance +2 Ring of Protection +1 Wand of Detect Magic (22 charges) 2 Grapefruit(Acid Splash) 3 Apples (Cure Light Wounds) 8 Berries 1 Orange(Remove Disease) Jug of Holy Water (15 doses) Book - "Cyclopean Constructions of the Vanished Ones" Fancy Attire - Fancy mahogany Sandals, Velvet Pants, Fine Leather Belt, Silk Shirt, Leather Gauntlets, Brocade Vest, Camel-skin Hood 'Archon's Blade' Enhanced Blade (Mind Blade has +1/3 CL enhancement bonus and is Sanctified) (Basic Sphere-1/day each, Enhanced Access-1 additional use of each spell like per 2 levels beyond the level the apell like was gained) Granted Power-''' Blinding Strike 1/encounter You may channel the essence of the celestial into the mental energy which forms your mind blade, converting it from a blade of coherent energy to a shroud of celestial purity. An evil creature struck in the eyes with this energy is overcome with the purity of it, and may be blinded. As a standard action make a melee touch attack against an evil creature with your mind blade or a natural weapon (including unarmed). On a successful hit, you deal no damage, but the target is sickened for 1 minute. On a failed Fort save (DC 10+1/2 character level+Cha mod) they are blinded for 1d4 rounds in addition. This ability is only expended on a successful strike. Your psionic power glows intensely, and thus you emanate light as a Hood or Bullseye Lantern so long as a power point reserve is maintained or inertial armour is active. You may channel this light into your mind blade instead as a free action, and a thrown mind blade will emanate light channeled into it until it dissipates. '1st-' Biofeedback* 3/day '3rd-' Hustle 2/day '5th-' Daylight 1/day *Augmentable Psi-Like Abilities- Psi-Like powers are automatically augmented to the maximum amount for you Manifester Level '''Languages Common Giant Undercommon Ignan Celestial Description Standing 7'9", this well-built man is wearing only low-end fabrics, hand woven cotton threads and wooden sandals. His most expensive item is a heavy woolen cloak, dark grey, which does nothing to hide his build but whose hood hides some of his more striking features. His head, neck, wrists, and ankles are scarred. All but the head appear to be clearly the scars of a lifetime of restraints, but the head scars consist of roughly circular marks at various positions over his bare head. Background Pain. It seemed his earliest memories were of nothing but pain. Physical, mental, emotional, his masters seemed to put him through the wringer. He didn't know who his true parents were, but the slavemasters who raised him were nothing like him. They poked and prodded him, performing magical experiments on him when he wasn't performing some task or labour. He grew resentful, but began to pay attention to what they were doing and discussing around him, and found he understood more than they believed. He eventually learned that he was a half-giant, and the experiments were designed to awaken the magical aptitude of his forebearers. Apparently they were trying to find a way to create a more useful line of slaves or soldiers. That's not quite how it turned out. After many years of this treatment, something apparently paid off. After a particularly brutal session of concoctions, spells, torture, and threats, something clicked in his mind. All of a sudden, all the chaos around him seemed to fade away. He suddenly knew what he had to do and saw his chance at escape. He took a deep breath, and with a surge of strength broke the manacles holding his hands together. When the slavemaster moved toward him, a translucent blade, looking like a larger version of the knives his masters would use on him, sprung into his hand and he struck down the slavemaster. He turned the blade on the rest of his restraints, and slew every slaver and wicked experimenter he came across on his way out, freeing a few other slaves on the way. He separated from the others once they got away from the mountain compound, and has been trying to just blend in ever since, though he practices and refines his ability when he's alone. Motivations Bringing freedom from oppression, whether from horrible masters or terrifying beasts, to any he find. Goals